It is commonly accepted that at present the success or failure of consumer e-commerce depends heavily on an acceptable solution to the problem of security of online payments. Most current technologies are complex and depend heavily on strong encryption, public key infrastructures (PKI), digital certificates and digital signatures. Some other technologies such as biometrics and smart cards require specialised hardware for their implementation.